


A new start

by DarkestTruffle



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-30 02:37:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5147183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkestTruffle/pseuds/DarkestTruffle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically my head cannon on what happens to start up the kindergarten and leading up the war. Ruby and Sapphire meeting for the first time as well as Rose meeting Pearl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A New co worker

**Author's Note:**

> This is the more mature version of a G rated story I have posted on deviant art. It doesn't come into play much in the first few chapters but it will chapter three an up. If you prefer the clean version note me and I'll link it.

Ruby sat in her seat listening to the sounds of the engine as the coals burned, the pistons and gears moving the huge cruise ship along through space. 

One large window of Astroglass offered a view point out into the starts and galaxy's they where passing. 

She wasn't watching this however. No, her focus was on listening to the sounds of the engine and watching a small video on the data pad she held in her petite red hands. 

She sat up with a frown as she hard an out of place sound. The door down to her work space was opened and the distinct sound of metal shoes meeting the metallic steps begin moving down twords her.

She frowned getting up. It had to be a peridot, just great. They never brought good news. And indeed it was. 

Already sweating in the rooms heat the green gem returned Ruby's glare. 

"What do you wa-" Ruby started to ask, cutting her self off and snapping out a sharp "Hell no!" at what she saw behind the gem.

"I SAID I DON'T WANT ANY COMPANY!!" Ruby snapped. She had almost missed the gem at first, behind the peridot and hovering so she didn't make any noise was a small blue skinned gem. There was no mistaking what she was here for, gems of such small status as Ruby or this blue gem were perfect for working around the engines.

"Is she fire proof?" Ruby growled.

"Don't know, don't care." The peridot shrugged. "She's your new parter. Got a problem with it message the higher ups." She turns, starting up the steps. 

Ruby is glaring daggers at the blue gem as she looks her over. She has long hair pulled back in a bun at the nape of her neck, a form fitting navy blue body suit and thick full lips. 

What the hell? Ruby looks away red coming to her cheeks. Why was she staring at her mouth like some kind of pervert? 

Sapphire blushed hard as she looked at the red gem, future vision clouding her thoughts with mental pictures of the two of them stripping to the nude, beginning to fuck each other instantly on the soot covered floor. She forced the thought away mind instead going to a future a little m more subdued, imagining instead the red gem pressing those lips to hers. "I wouldn't mind if you did." Sapphire spoke, a smirk on those lips, despite her voice being calm and emotionless. 

"Did what?!" Ruby yelled, confused and annoyed. 

"Kissed me. There's at least one future where that's the next step."

"You what NO WAY! I don't want to kiss any one much less some 'I'm going to pretend to be creepy or something because it amuses me' gem that just showed up here!" She practically screams, turning her back to her. "Are you even fire proof?" She asked with out looking at her. 

"No, I am rather fast though." The blue gem says than as if to prove her point she is in front of Ruby again before she even sees her move. 

"Great next time the generator decides to blow or a steam line burst you can just run away from the blast." She rolls her eyes. "You know last time that happened it got hot enough down here to SHATTER a gem- It's not a pretty sight." Her voice raises as she talks and she is surprised to see instead of backing away like most sane gems when she gets agitated this gem actually steps forward, patting an ice cold hand to her cheek. 

"That is what happened to the last one down here." She says softly, more a statement than a question. "Calm down it's ok. I wouldn't have took this job if I felt I was in danger."

Ruby opens her mouth to protest, surprised to find she feels calmed instead of angered by the hand on her cheek. "Just shut up and sit on the steps." She mumbles, stepping back, breaking the contact. "I can handle this , just keep your butt on the steps and be ready to run if something goes wrong." 

She walked away , heading to the opposite side of the large steam powered engine that took up almost the whole room to gather her thoughts. 

It was almost a full hour before she heard the other gem's voice over the clatter of the machinery. She moved around , finding her way back to her and waiting for her to repeat it. 

"I'm Sapphire." She says, smiling as her small blue tongue licks those full lips. 

"R- Ruby." She looks away, fist clenching on the fabric of her own body suit. "Not that it matters, just shut up and stay there! I need to hear the engine!"

"Alright." The gem agrees with a giggle in her voice , keeping her seat on the steps , humming slightly under her breath.


	2. Chapter 2

Many many light years away a large , kind, motherly gem is preparing to head to a new planet. Earth. 

One hand gently strokes the hologram projected in front of her, smiling at the blue oceans and the green land masses and the delicate caps and swirls of white.

"I love it." She practically cooed , large hand making another affectionate pass over the hologram. "Is it done? official I mean? This is where my new kindergarten is to be set up?" Her eyes sparkled as she talked. It would be perfect. 

"It certainty is and the sooner we get started the better." An emerald with a melodic voice said, the pink gem looking over to the one in charge of organizing this at the emerald spoke, happy to see her nodding. "You will need a crew of course." The emerald continued. "It will be a while before we get a viable group together I-"

"The disciplinary station is only a two month drive." Rose cut her off. "I can select my crew from there if it gets me on my way faster." 

"yes but-" The emerald wrinkled her nose. "Ma'ma , if I may be so bold, an entire kindergarten built by and ran by rif-raft better off dusted is not the ideal breading grounds for the empire's newest gems."

"It will just be to start off with." She shrugged , brushing off her concerns nonchalantly. You can send me more of proper standards when you have than. By that point everyone I brought will be either well in order and following directive or .." She stood to her full height stretching and smiling. "No one here can question my ability to control my ranks. Too much trouble and I'll dust them my self." 

The woman at the head of the table nodded. "I have full faith in your decisions. I will have the documentation drawn up in a mater of days. " 

"Perfect!" She had to resist the urge to jump for joy. "Thank you sister. Please do call me as soon as it is ready." She stood with out any ceremony exiting the room. She didn't know what it was about this "Earth" that had her so excited but she e did know something in her soul had sung at the sight and she couldn't wait to get there.   
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
"STOP SINGING!!!" Ruby snapped at the blue gem floating aimlessly around the room.

"Relax." she soothed. "I know you like my singing, no need to hide it." 

"It has nothing to do with like or dislike it has to do with the fact that I need to listen to the engine! If something is going wrong I need to know it not be listening to you SING A BALLAD." 

Sapphire laughed at how positively worked up the red gem was. "I told you I will tell you if there ever is a problem. I have very acute hearing" 

"Wonderful. Now will you PLEASE go back and sit on the steps?"

"For now I suppose." She floated over to the steps, thankfully falling silent. Ruby settled back in her seat, eyes intent on the screen holding the latest update of the manual, ears listening only to the familiar pings and clunks and whirs of the engine. 

For the first time in the week since Sapphire arrived there was no noise from the other. No swishing of air as she zoomed around or rustling of the silk and lace skirt she had shifted into shortly after her arrival, the cloth normally rustling as she floated through the air, no singing or humming or attempts at chatter. 

Had she upset her? 

Ruby resisted the urge to turn around , not wanting to encourage the break in silence. She focused resolutely on reading the manual in front of her.

But as the minutes wore on slowly leading into an hour an than two Ruby finally gave in and turned around, starting twords the steps. At first she was confused at what she saw when they came into view. Had she let her dress laying there? No, her hair was there too it was just her, laying face down on the ground still unmoving. 

Ruby drew closer , dread in the pit of her stomach. No. Nothing could have happened to her? She would have heard it if it did right and besides she would poof , right. Hand shaking she reached out , prodding her gingerly at first. "He-hey." She whispered , rolling her face up as she got more bold. One small red hand pushed up the thick pale blue bangs dropping them with a start almost instantly at what she saw. 

There wasn't two eyes under there; there was just one large one! She glanced around nervously even though she knew they where the only two down here. How had this gem not been caught with her defect so obvious? Defective gems were either dusted or used to power machinery, neither of which she wanted for this beautiful, if slightly infuriating, gem. Ruby swallowed hard , making sure to smooth down the bangs. Why was the sapphire so still?? It boggled her mind. 

What if the eye wasn't the only defect? The thought crossed her mind. What if by some freak of nature she didn't regress into her gem when injured she just died like a non hard light life form? 

Ruby panicked as that thought entered her mind and stung her eyes with tears. "SAPPHIRE!" She yells , shaking her probably more harshly than she should. She doesn't want to loose another partner so soon! This is why she didn't wants- "Huh?"

Suddenly Sapphire is up and across the room, hugging her self and looking at her with a bewildered expression. "What were you DOING?!" She stays away from Ruby as she asks this. The apprehension on her face softens as she gets a good look at the red gem's face. "You're crying? What on Home World is going on?"

"I- ME? Why are you questioning me when you are the one playing dead on the floor?!?! IS THAT YOUR IDEA OF A JOKE BECAUSE IT WASN'T FUNNY!!!!" She turns away as she screams the last part , whipping furiously an the tears on her face , no doubt leaving trails on the sooty cheeks. 

"Hey, hey , calm down." Soft gloved hands snaked around, hugging her from behind. "It's ok." She held her tighter as she begin to struggle. "Nothing is wrong I just was asleep."

"Sleeping?" Ruby blinked. Was it really something so simple? "But you're not organic!" She challenges , spinning still in her embrace to face her. 

"It is still rejuvenating none the less. " She lets go of the other gem to allow some space to slip between them. "Don't tell me you've never slept before?" 

"Well no," She answers with a frown. "Why should I?" She snaps defensively. "It serves no purpose and besides - I have to listen to the engines!!" 

"Well for one thing it might help to calm you down." The sapphire says with a giggle, settling back onto the floor. "You will have to try it out some time just not now." She yawned widely before folding her arms up and nestling her head among them. "But not now. Do try to keep your hands to your self this time as I finish my nap."


	3. a gift

Rose Quartz smiled as she walked down the long corridor to Amber’s office. It was a beautifully decorated space despite the wreckage of the planet around it. It was nestled in it’s own gem powered biosphere allowing open hallways and paneless windows and plants scattered about. It reminded her of her own apartment back on home world.

 

Her smile faded into a frown at the sight she saw sitting in one of hallways as she passed. A pearl sat there crying, face buried in it’s thin hands.

 

“What’s wrong?” She asked the servant gem.

 

“Oh!!” It jumped up blushing a dark cerulean at being caught like this. “I’m sorry!” It exclaimed, looking embarrassed and terrified.

 

“Shh, shh, calm down.” Rose hushed looking it over. It was dressed in a white leotard with blue eyes and peach colored hair. Its skin was decorated with bruises the color of its blush and it was standing funny. It was obviously very close to regressing into it’s gem if it didn’t even have the strength to repair it’s injuries.

 

She frowned, confused. “Are you … unhappy?” Rose asked, kneeling down and wiping at one of the tears. She had always heard pearls weren’t capable of feeling any emotion other than the desire to serve and she certainly had never seen one display any.

 

The servant flinched away as her hand met with it but it said nothing. “I can heal your injuries.” She offered.

 

“I’m fine ma’am.” It forced a smile as it looked up at her. “I have to go, I’m sorry.”

 

Rose examined its face prepared to protest when she was distracted by the shape of its gem. It was an oval, how odd. Perhaps that took into account the out of character behavior? It was defective.

 

“I have to go- I’ll get in trouble.” It said, edging away. “I apologize.”

 

“I have to go to my meeting anyways.” Rose smiled. “ It was a pleasure to have met you.” Rose continued along her way until reached Amber’s office, knocking softly on the dark wood.

 

“Come in.” The gem inside called and she slid her large frame through the door, returning the warm smile of the large burly gem behind the desk. “Hello, you must be Amber.” She extended a hand. “I’m the one in charge of the Kindergarten mission to Earth.”

 

“So I heard.” Amber smiles. “ I read the report on your mission, don’t worry my company is more than capable of supplying the injectors necessary.”

 

“Wonderful.” She grinned, stars in her eyes as she decapchalogs the paper work from her gem, proudly showing off the sketches of the planet she intends to make her new home. 

 

They spend the next few hours discussing the finer details , going over dead lines, dates, times billing payment ectetera, both of them sighing in unison when the tedious work was done. 

"Now that the business is out of the way what do you say we enjoy our selves?" Amber smiled, licking her full orange lips. "I hear that you are one of the few gems in the cosmos who enjoys fine dinning as much as I do, as well as.. other organic pleasures." She looked her over with a hunger that had nothing to do with the mention of food. 

"Oh yes." She copied the movement , already eager to see what would be brought. "What do you have in mind?"

"Anything you want with in reason. I have an organic chef on premise , one of the Silurians, lizard race, very talented tongue. Best cook I've ever had." 

The pink gem laughed, looking at her. "Well you know her cooking better than I , why don't you chose what we have." 

Amber nodded, placing a large order through way of a wailing stone presumably connected with the kitchen and soon delicacies begin to make their way up being carried by pearls. First was fruits and drinks than more intricate things as food that required cooking finished. They made small talk, Rose excitedly showing off the sketches of the planet she would soon reside on. Eventually the door opens up and Rose Quartz smiles upon seeing the pearl from before limping in with a large glass tray of little snack cakes topped with icing. 

"It rushes it's regeneration doesn't it?" Rose commented with a frown, "I've found their more stable and able to heal when they take their time."

Amber opens her mouth to respond but is cut off by the gem's injured leg or foot, which ever it is, giving out and the plate shattering to the ground as it trips. 

"Ugh ." Amber groans, hiding her embarrassment behind both her hands. Why did it have to do this in front of guest? "Ma'am, I have a lovely garden down the hall, why don't we check it out while this mess is cleaned- and YOU."Her attention turns to the sobbing gem, already picking glass shards up into it's hands. "I want ever piece of this cleaned up when we return, got it?"

It nods, placing one in it's mouth. Rose hurries away. It is well known fact that when a pearl breaks something standard punishment is to eat it but she still doesn't want to watch, feeling queasy to her stomach at the thought. Gems could eat non food items but there was a limit especially when it came to sharp items.

Amber leads her to the garden, the happy mood from before effectively dampened. They walk through the flowers and birds and trees until once again a smile is on Roses face as Amber narrates where she acquired them from. Eventually they loop back to Amber's office, the servant still there, leaning back against the wall, eyes closed as it holds it's stomach.

"You'll have to excuse it." Amber mumbled. "She's defective - look at the shape of that thing. I got her for half off market place but it's not worth it. I should have let them dust her." 

"She can't be that bad." She looked at her , the gem smoking around the edges as she tried to hold her self together. 

"DO NOT REGRESS AGAIN OR I WILL EAT YOUR USELESS GEM!" The outburst , while not directed at Rose still made her step back, resisting the urge to draw her weapon. 

"I can take her off your hands." She quipped with out thinking. "I was intending on acquiring one to tend to my plants when I'm away from my apartment. How much do you want for her?"

"Really? That one?" She lets out a sigh as in a poof of dust the pearl reverts back into her gem form. "Good luck, I use all the standard punishments but it reverts at least four times as often as any other pearl and the thing CRIES constantly. It's not pleasant to be around." She looked at Rose. "Honesty if you want it you can have it." Amber waved in the direction of the gem on the floor. "I don't know what to do with her and pearls cant be used as power sources. Maybe you will have better luck."

"Thank you." She smiles waking over and picking the gem up, tucking it from sight safely within her bosom. 

"Ah perfect , just what we need." Amber says happily as one of the other pearls walks in with more snacks. "What do you say we get back to were we were?" She asks picking up one of the small sandwiches in her hand, eating it in one bite. 

"I would like that."Rose closed the distance between the two, picking up one as well. "Mmmm." She sighed happily as she bit into it.   
-  
-  
-  
Sapphire was laying on the ground tossing a cloth satchel filled with sand in the air, casually catching it before tossing it back into the air again. So far out of over three hundred tosses she had yet to miss one catch. 

It wasn't her keeping count, it was Ruby, laying across the room, eyes never leaving her, Watching the blue gem had quickly over taken reading as her favorite hobby.

"I'm going exploring." Sapphire announced, suddenly on her feet faster than Ruby could see her move. 

"Exploring?" Ruby echoed. "Exploring what? Be careful! Don't touch the furnace- it's hot!"

"No down ere The ship of course. I've been here for over a week and have yet to see anything but this room.

"Oh. Well have fun." Ruby says, laying back down. 

"You aren't going to join me?" Sapphire frowned a bit, already at the top of the stps. 

"No." Ruby shook her head. "Someone has to watch the engine!" 

"Don't worry so much. We'll only be gone so long, nothing is going to happen." She walked back down the steps, resolutely grabbing one red hand in her gloved one. "Do I have to make you come?" She grinned knowing perfectly well how her words can be taken. 

"You can try." She challenged, pulling her hand away.

"I don't try things- I do them." Sapphire smirked confidently , walking forward to bridge the gap between them, reaching out to grab her. 

Ruby deflected it easy enough, no malice behind it as she returned the smirk. Sapphire moved to trip her, Ruby hopping easily over the leg. The two moved together as it morphs into a full on sparing match, the contest half between a fight and a dance, Ruby's raw skill balanced out by Sapphire's use of foresight and her incredible speed. 

Eventually the combination of speed and foresight won over and she slid her leg under Ruby's toppling her backwards and grinned as she instantly placed her self atop the gem. 

"Looks like I won." The Sapphire showed off a toothy smile, Ruby momentarily distracted by the fact she could see that eye from this angle this time open. Ruby looked away before she caught her peeking.

"For now." She shifted, swinging her legs with her body weight behind it , easily flipping so she was atop the Sapphire gem.

"Looks like I win now." 

Sapphire shrugged not even struggling under neath of her, blushing lightly at the warmth of the fire gem atop her. She wriggled under her, purposely grinding her cold pelvis up against the Ruby. "You'll have to let me up at some point. " She lazily pushed at the others chest with her gloved hands, fingers ghosting over the petite nipples. 

"Nope." Ruby easily gathered them,leaning forward to pin them above her head. "We'll stay like this forever and there is nothing you can do." She is blushing hard, warm body heating up even more at the tiny touches. She grinds back hard. 

Sapphiere's smirk was back as she craned her neck up, catching Ruby's bottom lip between her teeth. "God yuu." She mummbled, words garbled by the fact she cant open her mouth. 

"Yuur doing id wong." Ruby challenges grinning evilly when Sapphire lets go. She leans forward, promptly locking her teeth on Sapphire's shoulder, not biting down hard enough to cause any discomfort. 

"Nope, that is completely wrong." Sapphire insisted , waiting until Ruby let go of her neck to once again go for her lips only this time instead of biting down she kisses her, happily pressing blue to red.


End file.
